Emerald Eyes
by Sneaker Princess
Summary: I don't know why I fell for her. She was annoying, childish, a crybaby, possesive, jealous, moody. But I guess despite all that, I really love her. SasuxSaku


Authoress says:

Here it is. My second oneshot. Ugh. I don't wanna type this now… I have sore throat and stomachache… I think I ate to much pasta last night when we had dinner outside with my dad and brothers… O.o Anyway. I hope you enjoy the story. I 'm soooo sorry for not updating I'll Be Here!!!! T_T I've got no inspiration right now I deserve all the boos you have for me... I'm really seriously sorry! This oneshot popped in because of my current situation right now.... SORRY AGAIN!

And the Authoress goes to sleep.

* * *

Why did I have to fall for _her?!?_

Her with all her pink-haired glory. Sitting on _my _bed, using _my _laptop and wearing _my _black shirt?

She looked up from the device and cocked her head to the side. "Sasu-chan, its rude to stare you know." She commented.

Why did I have to fall for her?

My best friend, Sakura Haruno

-------

"Kyaaaaa!!!" She squealed like a little girl.

I met her when we were just six. She was being picked on by a bunch of girls for her wide forehead. Her parents were strict so I was her only friend. At school she was friendly and nice so she had a few friends. At times my mother and hers would suggest we should be a couple. She would just blush and tell them she liked someone else. I didn't care that much back then because I didn't like her or as Naruto would call it my 'Denial Stage'

I would ask her but she would never tell me. And all I could think is that the guy she liked was

Just one _lucky_ bastard.

Both eighteen now, it was a weekend from college. We were at my house (I secretly call it our house since she stays over so much.) drinking tea while she watched the telivision.

Sakura was staring at the tv and I think she was drooling…. She was watching what was that? Oh, twilight some stupid story about vampires. I'm far more better than any vampire.

"Edward's sooo hooot…" She murmured. "But Jacob's hot tooo…" She added.

I inwardly sighed and turned off the tv.

Let the complaining begin.

She gasps.

I sigh.

"Sasu-chan! That's very, very, rude! I was watching that! Now give me Mr. remote." She complained. Mr. Remote? So typical Sakura. "Sakura its late go to sleep." I demanded. It was like I was her father. But to bad I'm not. I'm her best friend and I love her. Oh, the joy.

She whimpered and said, " Sasu-chan! I'm not two anymore!!! And as far as me and my adorable self know, girls stop growing at eighteen and boys stop at twenty-one! _you._ should go to sleep!" She told me. I was already tall enough and I don't need to grow anymore. She was 5'6 and I was 6'2.

"Sakura, you can either walk up the stairs or I can _drag_ you up the stairs." I threatened. She pouted. "You wouldn't do that to me and who said I was sleeping _here_ again? I'm going home! " She boasted and got off the couch and headed for the door.

And all she's wearing is my black shirt and undies. She is _NOT _going home looking like _THAT._ And she is _NOT_ going home at _THIS_ hour.

I walk after her and grabbed her by the waist and flung her over my shoulder. She muttered a small "Hey!" and kicked and punched.

"Put me down Sasuke!" She shouted. "My house is all lonely and I need to feed my pet dammit!" she cried.

"Sakura you don't have a pet." I stated while heading up the stairs.

"Sasuke! My Tamagotchi is going to die!" She cried some more. I plopped her down on my ahemourahem bed and she sat there scowling.

"Sakura, sleep." I ordered. "Sasuke, I'm not a dog and neither do you own me. I am a human being with feelings and a life. Got it?" She said. I laid down next to her sitting body and stared at her pink hair that was messed up by me.

I pulled her by the waist again which caused her to mutter a small "Eeep!" and lay her down next to me.

"Fine, I'll sleep here _tonight._ but we _will_ sleep at _my _house tomorrow." She ordered. "Poor Tamagotchi…" She added quietly.

"Sakura…" I started.

"What is it Sasu-chan?" Ah, the loving nickname has come boack to haunt me. Boo. "Who do you like again?" I asked in a monotone voice. And she just giggled.

Giggled. "Sasu-chan, I've decided last night that I don't like him anymore. So right now I don't like anyone. Well except for Jacob and Edward but yeah." She explained.

That was a relief. "Sasu?" She asked. "Hn." was my simple response. "I love him." She said simply and smiled.

Of course. Love. She doesn't like him anymore because she _loved_ him. Love.

"Who." I asked and she just squealed and ducked under the covers saying "Secret!"

So Sakura. Part of her pink head was still showing so I placed my chin on top of it and took in her strawberry scent.

She _so _reeked of strawberry.

I reeked of mint.

My bed stinks of _strawberry mint._

"Night Sasu-chan!" She told me.

-------

Its been a week since that bed room incident and I still can't believe she _loves_ him.

She rarely spends any time with any guy except me (It can't be me because I can't even make her blush!) so how can she love HIM?!?

I made a list to check all the guys she she might be 'in love' with.

**Naruto - **_a baka and is taken by Hinata. Sakura isn't that type of girl. __**NO.**_

**Lee- **_Ugly. And is gay. In love with Maito Gai.__** NO.**_

**Gaara- **_Is creepy and doesn't know Sakura exists. __**NO.**_

**Shikamaru- **_A lazy bum and taken by Sakura's best friend. __**NO.**_

**Chouji-**_ Fat. Plain fat. (note: Hide list from the fatty.) __**NO.**_

**Neji- **_Taken by Tenten and is a freak. __**NO.**_

**Kankuro-**_Doesn't even live here. __**NO.**_

**Shino - **_HE"S GOING TO MARRY A BUG. __**HELL NO!**_

**Kiba - **_canine and might make Akamaru eat Sakura alive. And he likes Hinata. __**NO.**_

**Sai - **_calls Sakura ugly. IS GAY. pisses Sakura to the pits of hell. __**NO. NO. NO.**_

So who the hell was it?

------

_footsteps._

_snow._

_gasp._

"Sasuke-kun look! its snowing!" She told me and she twirled around wherever the snow was falling.

"I can see that Sakura. I'm not blind."

"I think you _are_ blind Sasuke." She muttered. "Bli Nough Not To Otice My Lings." She whispered so quietly, I didn't hear it. (**A/n: "Blind Enough To Notice mY Feelings."**)

"What did you say, Sakura?" I asked.

She looked at my face quickly and blushed a bit. "E-eh? I didn't say anything!" She said furiously. "What did you _say_ Sakra?" I asked again. "I-I said I wish the snow tasted like I-ice cream!" She said. She's lying. "First you say you said nothing and then you say that you said you wish the snow tasted like ice cream." I accused. Sakura was always a bad lier.

"Just leave it Sasu-chan." She said.

I sighed and kept quiet.

We continued and suddenly she asked me something. "Ne, Sasuke-kun… who… who do you like…?" She asked. "No one. I don't like anyone." I answered. "Sasuke… are you sure?" She asked. By now, our walk stopped and we were just standing in the snow. Talking. "Yes, I'm sure Sakura… I love that person. I don't like her. I love her." I answered using the thing she did a week ago.

Sakura giggled. "copycat." She teased. Everything was quiet again. "Sasuke," she muttered. "Who" She asked directly looking into my eyes. "Saku…" I couldn't complete my sentence because her eyes… they looked… they looked dark.

It looks like she was…

_Hurt._

"Sasuke," She muttered again. "Who do you love?" She asked shakily. But she was smiling.

What am I going to do? Do I tell her I love her? Do I lie? What?

"Who do _you _love Sakura?" I asked her back. She looked at me in shock and she didn't look hurt anymore. She… she giggled. "But I asked first Sasu-chan!!!" She complained. Ah, she's back. "I've been asking you since the day you told me you liked someone! You just asked now. I think its fair that you tell me first."

This time, she looked worried. Sakura's eyes always gave away what she was feelings. Well, that's what I noticed anyway.

"Ano…" She whispered. "Ou." (**A/n: "You"**) She whispered. "eh? Sakura, I can't hear you." I said. "O" She whispered more quietly. _What was she trying to say? _"What?" I asked a bit stressed. "Naruto." She chocked out.

…_Naruto. _

…_She liked Naruto._

…_That stupid Baka._

…_But he was Hinata's_

…_She isn't like that. Is she?_

I fought to keep a straight face and avoided her eyes. Hey, Who knows. My eyes could give me away too. "That baka?" I teased chuckling a bit.

"…Hai." She said. "A-anyways, who do you love?" She asked eagerly but her words were shaky. She's probably stressed from revealing her long-time love to me.

…What do I do now? Tell her I love her? I would look like a complete fool. She loves my best friend. The lucky bastard.

"Yo-" I hesitated. "Natsumi." I said straight. She looked at me. "N-natsumi-chan?" She muttered. "Yeah." I said looking sideways. "Haha! I could help you with her you know! Give you advice and stuff… Hehe… I'll try talking to her on Monday about you." She teased.

I feel like a fool now. She was walking in front of me and was shaking a bit. She was probably giggling about me and Natsumi. Our walk continued in silence while Sakura was in front of me she stopped shaking but she would jerk from time to time.

"Sakura, Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "Hai!" She said cheerfuly but shakily. "I was just imagining how you and Na-natsumi would look so cute together." She said dreamily but yet again, shakily. Through all that, her back faced mine she didn't turn around.

"A-ano… Sa-sasuke-kun, I-its to cold out here n-now. I'm heading h-home now, kay?" She told me but through that whole sentence she had trouble saying it.

"Sa-" I was about to say but she ran away.

I looked at the ground thinking what came into her and saw something peculiar. The ground had very, very small droplets that you wouldn't notice unless you focused on it.

…_Sakura was crying._

And I just ran to her house.

* * *

"Sakura? Sakura!" I shouted banging on her door. Then I remembered that she gave me the keys to her house.

I opened it at once and headed up the stairs and into her room.

_Empty._

I ran out of her house and ran to where we were walking. It was getting dark. I checked my watch. 8:37

_**Where the hell was she?**_

"Sakura!!!" I shouted running down her favorite place.

_The Lake. _

Then I saw a spot of pink and red (**A/n: Her Coat!!!**) sitting on a rock.

"Sakura!!!!" I shouted running to the rock.

She looked up and I saw her face. Wet with tears. Her eyes were puffy and filled with hurt and sadness…

Why?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" She said getting of the rock and walked toward me. Once she was in front of me she looked at my face and tears spilled down her face and she suddenly hugged me.

"Sasuke-kun… Doushte?" She asked. "Sakura…?" I asked confused and wrapped my arms around her. She was hurt. Deeply hurt.

"Sasuke… Wh-Why do you like Natsumi?" She asked. "I…" I couldn't answer her properly. "Is she that pretty, Sasuke? Do you really love her Sasuke?" She asked. "Would you leave me for her?" She asked, hugging me tighter. "Would you Sasuke?" She said sobbing into my coat. "You wouldn't right Sasuke?"

"You don't love her right?"

"Sasuke-kun…" She sobbed harder into me.

"Sakura…I…"

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" She shouted letting go of me.

"I don't love Naruto!"

"I love you!"

"Sasuke-kun, I Love You!"

"I've never loved anyone else other than you Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke… I Love You…" She whispered.

"I'll love you more than Natsumi ever will!" She added sinking into the snow white ground and sobbing into her hands. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. I love you…" She continued.

I smiled softly. I sat beside her and hugged her shaking body.

"Sakura… I love you too. I've loved since you first tried to kill me by hitting me with a crayon." By that, she looked at me her tears threatening to fall. "Whenever you talked about some other guy you liked, I was crazy jealous and angry. That guy would be so lucky to have you." I said hugging her tighter and digging my face in her strawberry hair.

"Your childish, annoying, Irresponsible, immature, crybaby, moody." I said "ut that's why I love you." I stood up and helped her up too.

"Sakura, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked all of a sudden.

She smiled happily and her tears fell but this time she was happy. Her eyes were shining with happiness. She hugged me and hit my chest lightly.

"You dummy. Why did you lie about Natsumi-san? I just thought of 101 ways to kill her." She said jokingly.

"You lied first, Sakura." I pointed out.

"Whatever Sasu-chan! You'll forgive me anyway." She said. "Why is that?" I asked. "Because I'm your girl friend." She said proudly.

I looked at her eyes and that was a moment I'll never forget and suddenly I swooped down and caught her lips in a kiss.

This, was a moment I'll never forget. The kiss was soft, gentle and sweet. It felt like fireworks were surrounding us and the snow fell on us softly.

The kiss ended and we were just staring into our eyes.

"Sasuke?""Hn."

"I'm sorry."

"For What?"

"Your bed reeks of strawberry mint."

"Ah. I like strawberries and mint."

_------- Sorry if at times I'm stubborn,impatient, moody, a crybaby, childish, possesive, too controlling, jealous,_

_But despite all that, I really love you.------_

* * *

_**Yey! Done!**_

_**Review Please!!!!!**_

_**Well, This is what I want to happen between me and my best friend but unfortunately, I'm not eighteen, I don't own a house, it doesn't snow here and we don't secretly love each other. T_T**_

_**:3 Your probably tired of hearing apologies.... but Sorry for not updating!!!**_

_**------**__Sneaker Princess------_


End file.
